Career Advice Again
by The Shang Kraken
Summary: Harry, Hermione, and Ron set off to become aurors after the end of Deathly Hallows. Obviously, complications arise.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Here we go… Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all his little friends belong to the positively amazing person known as J.K. Rowling, not me. So please don't sue me.

Chapter 1: The Evil Eye

"So, Harry, what are your plans now that you've finished saving the wizarding world?" asked Mrs. Weasley, one hot August day. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were seated around the Burrow's tiny kitchen table, finishing breakfast.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" stuttered Harry. He had just been fondly remembering a date he had been on the previous weekend with Ginny and had completely zoned out.

"I asked what your plans are now that you've finished school," repeated Mrs. Weasley. "I'm sure Arthur could get you a job at the ministry with all the mess it's become. After all, they're severely understaffed since they figured out that half the employees were actually Death Eaters in disguise, and I thought the job prospect might interest you."

"Er… um, well," began Harry, trying to think of a good excuse that wouldn't hurt Mrs. Weasley's feelings too terribly. She may have thought that the ministry provided a good variety of desk jobs suitable for a young wizard, but Harry had no desire to sit in a cubicle all day writing status reports.

His thoughts were interrupted by a large barn owl flying into the kitchen. Harry felt a wave of sadness wash over him as he remembered Hedwig.

"Who could this be from?" asked Ron, looking confused as he untied the letter from the owl's leg.

"How will we ever find out?" gasped Hermione in mock panic. "Why don't you open it and find out? Honestly, you are so thick sometimes."

Ron and Hermione had been going out for nearly two months, but Harry hardly noticed a difference in their relationship. They still argued constantly and treated each other like idiots, nothing out of the ordinary.

Hermione impatiently snatched the letter out of Ron's hand and opened it. Harry and Ron leaned across the table to read over her shoulder.

_Dear Miss Granger, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Weasley,_

_In light of recent events, many students have expressed confusion regarding their schooling, examinations, and future career paths. To remedy this, I am holding career consultations to speak with students about their plans for the future. I would like to request that you meet me in my office at Hogwarts tomorrow at two o'clock. The password is "apricots". Thank you in advance, and I look forward to seeing you soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

"Blimey," remarked Ron, "why've we got to go get career advice, _again_? It was bad enough having to sit through it once."

"Yeah, but that was mostly because Umbridge was there, wasn't it," Harry reminded him.

"I suppose we'd ought to go," said Hermione nervously, "Not that we have much of a choice in the matter. It just worries me that we never really graduated. I mean, who will hire us without the proper test scores and documentation? And once we're in the business world, we've got to learn a whole new set of skills, which happens to be something you cannot learn out of a book!"

"Nice, real nice!" laughed Ron. Harry gave him a confused look. "We've finally stopped worrying about our grades and moved on to freaking out about the work world! You worry too much. Relax."

Hermione looked rather hurt by this comment and glared reproachfully at Ron in the ensuing awkward silence.

Meanwhile, Mrs. Weasley was skimming McGonagall's letter with a pleased look on her face. She seemed not to notice that Ron was shaking slightly under Hermione's evil eye while Harry looked between the two, uncertain of what he should do.

"This is perfect!" announced Mrs. Weasley. "You lot need some help seeing as you've got no ambition or motivation."

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" protested Ron as he glanced away from Hermione. "Term only ended a few weeks ago!"

"You weren't even at school!" answered Mrs. Weasley, sounding slightly exasperated. "Yes, I know you were out saving the wizarding world, but that is no excuse! No, don't interrupt me," she told Ron, who looked like he had every intention of interrupting. "None of your brothers had this trouble setting priorities! Bill brought home his first treasure bonus a week after commencement. Charlie skipped graduation completely because he heard there was a dragon loose in Wales. Percy arranged an interview with Mr. Crouch five minutes after he got his diploma. Heavens, even George and Fred…"

At these words, the wrath of Mrs. Weasley died as she sank into a chair and started sobbing. Harry, Hermione, and Ron exchanged knowing looks, their argument momentarily forgotten. Episodes like this had been happening all summer. Every time Fred's name was mentioned, Mrs. Weasley's eyes began to water. It was a bit like the time Percy had moved out, except this time the rest of the family could understand why she was upset.

Hermione rushed over to the stove and hastily prodded the teakettle with her wand while Harry dug through the laundry for a clean handkerchief. Ron went over and hesitantly put his arm around his mother.

"C'mon Mum, it'll be okay," said Ron, slowly sinking into a neighboring chair, "I mean, he was happy, after all, he died laughing." This, obviously, was not the right thing to say to a grieving Mrs. Weasley. In fact, if anything, it made her cry even harder.

"Lovely job, Ron," remarked Ginny, who had just entered the room. "You seem to be making loads of progress, so I'll take over." With this, she swiftly uprooted him from the chair and claimed the vacant seat.

It took the four of them close to an hour to calm Mrs. Weasley down. After Ginny disappeared into her room, Harry, Ron, and Hermione continued up the stairs towards Ron's bedroom.

"You learned the tea trick from me, didn't you" commented Ron as they climbed past Percy's room.

"So what if I did?" shot back Hermione. "And by the way, I do _not_ worry too much Ronald Weasley. Just because you are ill prepared for the future is no reason

to-"

"Whoa!" said Ron, cutting her off, "I was just making a joke earlier. I didn't think it would offend you this much. I thought it was kind of funny, actually."

Hermione shot him a scathing look and responded, "Well you thought wrong, didn't you."

Ron sighed and apologized, "Hermione, I am completely sorry for what I said earlier, and would take it back if I could, but I can't. So please forgive me." Harry was reminded strongly of chapter seven of _Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches_.

"Oh, Ron, it's all right," Hermione answered, her anger forgotten. With this, the two of them flew at each other and began snogging on the landing outside Ron's room.

"Erm…I'll be downstairs," muttered Harry. This comment went completely unnoticed by his two friends, so he turned around and went to visit Ginny.

"Hey," said Ginny when she opened the door. "What happened to the Canoodling Couple?"

"They're snogging on the upstairs landing and seemed not to notice when I left," Harry told her.

"Filthy Hypocrite," commented Ginny. "D'you remember the time Ron burst in on us kissing?"

"Vaguely," replied Harry. Changing the topic, he asked, "Did you get all your school stuff in Diagon Alley yesterday?"

"Yeah," answered Ginny, "it's so much easier now that I can apparate. I got some new robes and my new books. And I also went to see George. He's really depressed, but then again, who can blame him?"

They sat for a while, discussing quidditch, the joke shop, and Charlie's current girlfriend. Eventually, the conversation moved to McGonagall's letter.

"So what do you think you want to do?" Ginny asked, sounding remarkably like her mother.

"I dunno," responded Harry. "I still think it would be kind of cool to be an auror and help to round up the Death Eaters and all." At this news, Ginny's face lit up. She looked positively ecstatic that her boyfriend of nine weeks, two days (not that she was counting or anything) wanted to go off and hunt down dangerous, wand-wielding criminals for a living. Harry gave her a questioning look.

"I had a feeling you were going to say that," she told him. "But guess what! Dad had it from Shacklebolt, who heard it from McGonagall that that Auror Training Program is being held at Hogwarts this year! Isn't that cool?!?!"

Harry looked at her in disbelief. "Are you serious?" She nodded. "That is so sweet!"

"I'd hoped you'd be happy," Ginny remarked, looking quite pleased with herself.

"Forget happy" replied Harry, already planning that year that he would be able to spend with the most important person in his life. "Ginny, you just made my day."

A/N: So… what do you think? Should I continue? If you leave me a review, I'll be very happy! Unless you flame me, in which case I'll be very sad, so don't even think about it. Constructive criticism is good, or even if you want to tell me that you love peanut butter with your pickles, that's cool too. So? Review? Please?


	2. Filthy Idiotic Hypocrite

**A/N:** Yay! It's chapter 2! Exclamation point!

Thanks so much to _Ginny's Breaths are Numbered _and _Gryffindor777_ for reviewing. You guys rock!

Disclaimer: Me no own. You no sue.

Chapter 2: Filthy Idiotic Hypocrite

The following afternoon, Harry, Hermione, and Ron set out for Hogwarts.

"I can't believe we have to go back to this stupid castle again. I mean, I've seen more than enough of this place," moaned Ron as they walked through Hogsmeade. After eating lunch in the Hog's Head, it was finally time to head up to the castle.

"How can you say that, Ron?" protested Hermione. "Hogwarts was the best thing that ever happened to us!"

Harry couldn't help but agree. After all, school had been his first chance to escape his miserable life at the Dursley's. When he informed Ron of this, he merely looked at Harry and shook his head.

"I suppose it will be rather different this year for the students, won't it?" remarked Hermione. "There were all of those deaths and there'll be three new staff members too!" They walked through the huge front gates and up the gently sloping hill.

"Three?" asked Ron looking extremely confused.

"Yeah," replied Harry, relieved to be able to follow Hermione's thought process for one. "We need Defense Against the Dark Arts, Muggle Studies, and Transfiguration since McGonagall got promoted to headmistress."

"Hmm… well I'm not sure," suggested Ron, "but I think she might have asked Percy to come back and teach transfiguration." Harry and Hermione gave him looks of disbelief.

"Are you serious?" asked Harry and Ron nodded. "Ginny is going to go ballistic when she realizes that her brother is her new teacher."

"Yeah, probably," Ron replied, "but Mum said not to tell her about it. She'll figure it out herself when she gets here."

Harry felt bad for Ginny, but he was also happy for Percy. Harry had seen Percy quite a lot that summer and was beginning to see him as an actual human being. Maybe it had something to do with Percy quitting his job at the Ministry.

Harry led the way into the newly reconstructed entrance hall. Ron started walking towards the Transfiguration Department, only to be halted by Hermione.

"And where do you think you're going?" she demanded bossily. "McGonagall is headmistress now, she's got a new office."

"Oh, I knew that," said Ron, his ears turning scarlet. He meekly turned toward the staircase.

At the top of the stairs, they almost ran headlong into Mr. Weasley. He was wearing his least-shabby robes, and had a thrilled, excited look on his face that reminded Harry of a young Dudley on Christmas morning.

"Dad! What are you doing here? Mum didn't say anything about you coming to Hogwarts!" exclaimed Ron. His expression was a mixture of bewilderment and surprise.

"Well," began Mr. Weasley, looking rather sheepish, "don't tell anyone, but I've just been to see Minerva, Professor McGonagall to you of course, and she's been looking for a new Muggle Studies teacher, and well, she hired me, so now I'm Professor Weasley!" He said all of this very quickly in one breath.

The three looked at him in shock. Hermione was first to recover.

"Wow, Mr. Weasley. That's… great!" she exclaimed. "I guess you and Percy will both be at Hogwarts this year!"

"Er…Yes," Mr. Weasley told them. "I suppose we will. Please don't breathe a word of this to Molly or Ginny. I want it to be a surprise!" With these words, he started down the stairs.

"Mental," Ron said when his father was finally out of earshot. "Absolutely mental. He knows nothing about muggles."

"True," replied Harry, "and why is everybody so keen to keep your sister in the dark about all of this? She's going to have a fit when her dad and brother burst into Hogwarts." The other two couldn't help but agree with this point.

When they reached the ugly stone gargoyle, they gave the password and climbed onto the slowly revolving staircase. At the top, Harry knocked on the door and pushed it open.

The first thing he noticed was the assortment of pictures on the walls. Dumbledore was centered over McGonagall's desk, peering over the top of his half-moon spectacles at Harry. On his right, black eyes beady and penetrating, hair eternally greasy was Severus Snape. Harry's heart gave a lurch as he remembered that Snape had really spent sixteen years protecting him in memory of Lily Potter.

He then noticed Professor McGonagall sitting behind the enormous claw-footed desk. She smiled severely and nodded as they came in.

"Hello Professor!" Hermione greeted her cheerfully. "It's so good to see you!"

"Ah, hello Miss Granger, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley. Please, do take a seat," McGonagall offered, indicating the three hard straight-backed chairs in front of the desk. They sat down feeling rather uncomfortable.

The former transfiguration professor began to speak, "Well, you three know why I asked you to come, so I'll tell you exactly what our problem is. As you are aware, you are a year short on your schooling. Most of your classmates didn't learn anything last year either. Technically, you have not taken your examinations, so you cannot get a job."

Hermione's mouth opened in horror. Harry and Ron could see her panicking and tried to calm her down. It didn't work.

"B-but professor, I've been d-dreaming of the day my hard work p-pays off for years," Hermione burst out. She began sobbing onto Ron's shoulder. Ron, looking rather amused, patted her awkwardly on the back, a tender look in his eyes.

"Miss Granger, please do get a grip," Professor McGonagall told her sternly. "What I meant was that under ordinary circumstances, you would have to repeat a year. As your headmistress, however, I am quite happy to grant you diplomas."

Harry was very relieved by this statement. This didn't even begin to cover the extent of Hermione's jubilation. With a flying leap, she launched herself out of her chair, jumped across the table and hugged McGonagall fiercely.

The only person in the room more surprised by this action than Harry and Ron was the teacher herself. Then again, Harry reflected, neither one was really the hugging type.

"So that brings us back to your respective career paths," remarked McGonagall after a surprisingly fast recovery. Hermione had now returned to her seat and was blushing furiously. "When I met with you in fifth year, you were considering some…interesting possibilities. Mr. Potter, I know you cherished an ambition to become an auror. A practical choice, I'll admit. Many were killed recently and the Ministry is in chaos. Are you still interested?"

"Er, I guess that would be pretty cool," Harry replied. Now that Kingsley Shacklebolt was Minister of Magic, Harry didn't oppose the government nearly as much. "Yeah, I'll go with that."

"Excellent," said the professor, "that's one done. Now Miss Granger, you said you wanted to get a ministry job and campaign for elf rights. Quite honestly, I think that would be an utter waste of your talents. Please tell me you've reconsidered." At this statement, she looked straight at Hermione as if the idea insulted her personally.

"Really professor, there's no need to worry," Hermione assured. "Although I do plan on carrying on with S.P.E.W., I also know that I can't make a career out of it. I want to do something more stable for a living. I'm not trying to copy Harry of anything, but I'd like to try being an auror."

"A very responsible decision," commented McGonagall, "although I still don't see why you carry on with this _spew_ business."

Hermione looked appalled at this statement. Harry and Ron had learned long ago not to mess with Hermione's ideas and were able to sense the imminent danger.

"It is the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare. S-P-E-W," Hermione reprimanded her indignantly. "NOT _"spew"_. And we're helping a group of oppressed, enslaved individuals who deserve equal legal status and the right to carry wands!"

McGonagall looked slightly dumbstruck hearing this outburst from such a polite, well-behaved ex-student.

"My deepest apologies," replied McGonagall, her voice dripping with sarcasm. She turned finally to Ron, a look of slight concern on her face. "Now Mr. Weasley, last time we met, you had plans to go to culinary school."

Harry looked at Ron, who was steadily turning pink, then burst out laughing. Ron, a chef? Since when had Ron shown the slightest interest in cooking? It might have been a joke, but McGonagall didn't make jokes.

Hermione had a different view though, and shrieked, "RON, YOU FILTHY IDIOTIC HYPOCRITE! All those days in the woods you complained about my cooking and YOU'RE THE ONE WHO LIKES TO COOK???!!!" Harry could barely stop her from leaping on Ron and beating him to a bloody pulp.

"Erm, actually I just said that to freak out Umbridge. I always thought it would be kind of interesting to be an auror. Mum wants me in the ministry, but I don't want to sit in a cubicle all day." He glanced at Hermione, who still looked angry, and then to McGonagall, who gave him an appraising look.

"I still hate your guts, Ronald Weasley," Hermione spat at him, glaring. Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes. If a teacher hadn't been in the room, his two friends probably would have been snogging already.

"Well, I cannot honestly say I'm surprised," McGonagall told them. "Three for auror training then." Raising her voice so she could be heard by somebody waiting on the stairs, she called, "Alastor, you're needed in here!"

**A/N: **So…What do you think? Good? Not so Good? Your socks don't match? Tell me! Review!


	3. You're Supposed to Be Dead

**A/N: Thanks a ton to Bella's Heartbeats R Numbered and Gryffindor777 for reviewing again. You people rock!**

**For those who wondered, yes, I have read Deathly Hallows (several times in fact). I am very much aware that Alastor Moody was hit by Voldemort's curse and fell backwards off his broomstick at a height of 1000 feet after losing his wand and his eye was later found tacked to Dolores Umbridge's door. However, it is never said outright that he's most definitely 100 dead, so I've chosen to conclude that he's still alive and kicking (see below for details). Not to mention he's amazingly cool in the first place.  
**

**Enjoy! (Or at least attempt to read it for my sake!)  
**

**Disclaimer: Imagine you are JK Rowling. If you feel like making money, you write a book and sell it to the mass market and make millions. You do not write simple, non-canon fanfiction that sits on the internet and hope that somebody will be nice enough to read and review. Seeing as I fit the second description very well, you can probably deduce that I am not trying to make money and therefore am not JK Rowling. So don't sue me. (Please)**

**Chapter 3**

**You're Supposed to Be Dead**

To the immense shock of Harry, Ron, and Hermione, the door opened and into the room walked Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody. Was this real? The ex-auror was thought to have died a year previously. 

"What the…?!" Hermione yelped, "Professor, you're supposed to be dead!" Moody glared at her through his lone eye.

"Dead, am I?" he growled back. "Do I look dead to you? You'd think being dead would leave a mark or something." There was a long pause. Nobody knew what so say in response to this, so the three teens decided that silence would be best.

Moody simply eyed them. He sighed and began to explain his yearlong absence. Apparently, Voldemort's wand had malfunctioned and merely summoned the electric-blue eye, but it did cause Moody to fall backwards off his broom. He was saved by his wand, which had actually been lodged in his back pocket. Instead of breaking his neck, he was able to cushion his fall. However, for whatever reason, he ended up at the North Pole. There, he was forced into slavery by Santa, the most powerful wizard ever. For ten months, Elf Mad-Eye was forced to stitch eyes onto dolls. Then, one fateful day in spring, Santa suffered a stroke during the company golf outing, which allowed the elves to slip through the magical barriers and run away. 

"Then I fought my way through the wilderness to Hogwarts, where I met up with Minerva," Moody finished looking very proud of himself.

Once again, there was a long awkward pause, broken only when Hermione burst out in giggles.

"Think it's funny, do you?" he snapped. Hermione shut up at once.

"Sir, it's not fair to yell at us," commented Ron. "You're the one who had your wand in your back pocket. What ever happened to constant vigilance?"

Ron actually shook in his seat upon seeing the evil glare Moody gave him. Thinking back, it became very clear to Ron that his comment was not the smartest, given the present company.

"Moody, stop glaring at Mr. Weasley. Mr. Weasley, stop offending Moody," ordered McGonagall. "Now let's get back to business. Moody, these three want into the auror training program. Explain it to them."

"So if you want to be an auror," began Moody, "the first thing you have to do is learn to respect authority." With this, he shot another scathing look at Ron. Ron made a not-so-successful attempt to hide behind Hermione.

"Anyway," interrupted McGonagall, "what Moody is getting at is the program has been condensed into a year here at Hogwarts, due to a lack of suitable instructors. There is a desperate need for new aurors at the ministry. Assuming you pass, you'll be in the field this time next year."

"But, Professor," protested Hermione, once again in panic mode, "that's not nearly enough training! We'll die!"

Harry and Ron exchanged wary glances, remembering Hermione's outburst the previous afternoon. Moody, however, had no patience for her theatrics.

"Toughen up!" he barked.

At this rough treatment, Hermione fainted. Ron gasped in horror, but Moody merely sent a jet of water at her from the tip of his wand. She awoke, sputtering.

"That was _not_ nice at all," she informed Moody unhappily. "Now are we in the program or not?"

"Ah, yes, about that," said Moody. "You see, there is a slight problem. Of the six available seats, four are already taken. I can only accept two of you at this time."

"What?!" shouted Harry, causing everybody in the vicinity to jump, having momentarily forgotten his existence. "You're not going to let all of us in? We're the best qualified people in our year!"

"Wow, Harry," remarked Ron in awe. "Did you just call me smart?"

"He said 'qualified', not 'smart', Ronald," Hermione informed him snootily. Turning to Moody, she commented, "but I do think Harry is right. To exclude one of us is really unfair!"

"That's too bad," replied Moody, completely insensitive. "I can't let all of you in. End of story."

"Alastor!" reprimanded McGonagall. "You always say half your candidates are worthless, why not take on a few more to even things out? You're being awfully stiff about the six-student rule. Why not loosen up a little?"

"Did McGonagall just tell somebody to loosen up?" Ron whispered to Harry. How a person as uptight as McGonagall could call another person stiff was beyond either of them.

"All right, I'll let you in," sighed Moody. "Don't you dare disappoint me!"

"Thank you, sir," said Hermione meekly. "It means a lot to us. We won't let you down."

"I expected as much," commented McGonagall. "Your acceptance letters and supply lists will come by post. I will see the three of you on September first."

Harry, Hermione, and Ron thanked the two teachers profusely and left the office. It was going to be an interesting year.

**A/N: So… Anyways…**

**Meh. I don't really like it, but it's gonna have to do. There was a lot a stuff I need to put in, so I'm sorry if it bored you…**

**Drop me a review if you have the time. Let it rest on your own conscience if you don't. Whether you give me a simple smiley face or give me a long account of how it was the most boring thing you've ever read, I'll probably thank you profusely.**

**Happy New Year!**


	4. Marshmallow Peeps

**A/N: Hmm… haven't updated since December, have I. Oops- sorry for keeping you in suspence!**

**Thanks an incredible amount to Stormy Luv, D. Fishwick, alliegirl09, -bluestar-raven-starfire-7-, killing u with umbrellas, buffalo1fromSalem, kaleidoscopicepic, and L.A.H.H. You all reviewed, and 3 of you still have me on your story alerts! THANK YOU!!**

**So, to recap: Harry, Hermione, and Ron want to be aurors. Yesterday they went to talk to McGonagall and Moody about the training program, to be held at Hogwarts. We've also learned that Mr. Weasley will be teaching Muggle Studies and Percy Transfiguration at the school, but only a few people know about this (see the story). The trio has agreed to meet up the next day.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Marshmallow Peeps

Thursday Morning, Harry awoke to the sound of an owl tapping at his window at Grimmauld Place. He sleepily wrestled himself out of bed and stumbled over to open the window. The messenger flew in and allowed Harry to claim a stiff parchment envelope bearing the ministry seal.

"This must be the letter that McGonagall said she would send," Harry muttered to himself. He slit open the envelope and retrieved the note within. Unfolding it, he read:

Dear Mr. Potter,

The Ministry of Magic and Hogwarts School are pleased to accept you into our Comprehensive Auror Training School (CATS). Please sign the enclosed forms and review the list of necessary materials. Term begins on September the first.

Best Regards,

Minerva McGonagall

Headmistress

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Glancing at the "enclosed forms", Harry saw several pieces of legal paperwork, all of which seemed to deal with him not suing the ministry in the instance of serious injury or death.

The supply list was nothing particularly unusual, the exception being the request that he bring a box of Muggle Marshmallow Peeps.

Deciding to think about it later, Harry set the letter on his bedside table and proceeded to dress before heading down the stairs for breakfast.

In the kitchen, Kreacher had been cooking to his heart's content ever since his master had returned from his horcrux hunt. This particular morning Kreacher had prepared an impressive spread of omelets, French toast, and blueberry muffins.

Not wanting to insult his devoted servant, Harry immediately sat down and began eating the savory meal that was before him.

An hour later, he pushed himself away from the table, bade goodbye to Kreacher, and apparated to the meadow behind the Weasley's home.

As he approached the back door, it swung open and an angry Molly Weasley ran out, arguing furiously with her husband.

"WHY could you not have discussed this with me before?!" she shrieked. They seemed not to have noticed Harry's arrival.

"Well, I didn't think-," Mr. Weasley began hesitantly, only to be cut off by his wife.

"That much is obvious! What do you know about Muggles? Or TEACHING for that matter?!"

"Actually, I think you'll find…" Mr. Weasley faltered, averting his gaze from Mrs. Weasley and finally noticing Harry. "Ah, Harry."

"DON'T YOU TRY TO CHANGE THE SUBJECT, ARTHUR!" she yelled.

Harry spoke up, "Er, no, Mrs. Weasley. I'm right here." Mrs. Weasley looked his direction and her disposition softened slightly.

"Why don't you go inside dear," she suggested. "The others are just finishing breakfast."

Thinking it best not to stick around, Harry nodded politely and quickly ducked into the kitchen. Blinking his eyes as he adjusted to the light, he saw Ginny, Hermione, and Ron attempting to clean up what appeared to be a skillet of eggs and sausages. Evidently Mrs. Weasley had knocked it over before turning on her husband.

"How long have they been at it?" Harry asked his friends, a bemused look on his face.

Pointing her wand at the mess on the floor, Hermione answered, "Mr. Weasley dropped the bombshell about two minutes before you came in. He thought it was no big deal since she was fine with Percy teaching."

Everybody present knew exactly what the difference was without saying a word. Percy was educated, studious, and currently in need of a non-ministry job, whereas Mr. Weasley was, well…

The trio had little time to reflect on this as Ginny's mouth dropped open- she hadn't known about Percy's new employment.

"Oh crap." Hermione said. "I should not have told you that…"

"You all knew?! Why was I kept in the dark about this?!" Ginny pouted. For dramatic effect, she whirled around and marched up the stairs to her bedroom.

Glancing at her retreating back, Hermione sighed, "I'll go after her. I don't think she's mad, just a little upset." Harry and Ron agreed, feeling it best to leave the "girl talk" to their female friend.'

At this point, Ron's parents re-entered the house, now looking like two teenagers in love. Ron's uncanny ability to make up in seconds seemed to run in the family.

"Deeply sorry you children had to witness that," Mr. Weasley apologized gruffly. The two "children" remaining muttered a hasty acceptance before dashing out the back door to play Quidditch.

After a rousing game played with only two people, they returned to the house for a lunch of franks and beans served by an overly cheerful Mrs. Weasley.

Harry and Ginny slipped out the door to the garden after the meal, barely taking notice of Mrs. Weasley's of the family dinner that evening.

They wandered in a happy silence past the field of gnomes and into the meadow. Harry finally gathered the courage to ask Ginny what she thought about the new Hogwarts professors.

"Absolutely revolting!" she replied, evidently still sore from that morning. "I'm going to be the laughingstock of the castle with those two trying to teach!"

Ginny continued to mutter darkly for a while and Harry felt it necessary to console her.

"Forget them. At least we'll be under the same roof this year!" he said somewhat cheerfully.

Ginny leaned her head against his shoulder with a sigh, saying, "That's true enough. I'll have you to complain to."

They sat in the sunshine for a while before she casually mentioned, "Have I told you that I'm Head Girl?" Harry's mouth fell open in surprise, prompting her to add, "Oh, come on! It's not like it's that big of a shock!"

After congratulating his girlfriend, Harry pondered this new development for a bit, considering the many privileges Ginny would now have, allowing them to spend more time together. They sat there in the grass, enjoying each other's company until Mrs. Weasley called them for supper.

The table in the garden was loaded with excellent cooking as usual. Ginny made a beeline for the seat next to Percy, most likely to berate him on his career choice. Harry, Hermione, and Ron sat together and discussed their coming school year.

"Did you get that letter from McGonagall?" asked Ron between mouthfuls of mashed potato.

"Yeah," replied Harry through bites of corn. "What was with the peeps? The only thing they're good for is exploding in the microwave."

Ron turned away from his potatoes momentarily and gave him a confused look. "What-"

"Never mind," Hermione answered quickly as she cut up a piece of chicken. "So who do you think the other four auror students are?"

"McGonagall said something about being incompetent, didn't she? What about Goyle?" suggested Ron as he reached for a roll.

"Didn't he go insane after the battle?" asked Harry, now turning to the mashed potatoes. "What about Seamus?" It was a possibility, but their housemate's mother wanted him to stay away from that "dangerous" magical world.

The trio threw around a few more names over dessert, but only concluded that the other students were most likely not former Slytherins. After all, why would they want to hunt down and arrest their own parents?

At the conclusion of the meal, a very stuffed Harry excused himself from the dinner table, promising to meet the others tomorrow in Diagon Alley.

* * *

**A/N: So… what'd you think?! Good, not so good, or you printed it off and used it to line your kitty's litter box? Drop me a review. Please.**

**Oh, and visit the most AMAZING Harry Potter fansite ever made- Final Prophecy. Link is on my profile page because Fanfiction wont let me post it here!  
**

**J****ust do it!**

**hugs**

**Kate**


End file.
